1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy with a moving head, and more particularly to a toy, which can raise, lower or shake its head to attract attention with its dynamic effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, many kinds of dynamic toys exist in the market, such as shaking Christmas trees and toy fish with moving tails. However, in certain environments, these toys are limited by their dynamic effect.
Therefore, the invention provides a toy with a moving head to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.